


Yandere Dad Toby x Adopted Child OC Daughter x Yandere Dad Jeff (Smut)

by YourSexToyChild



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourSexToyChild/pseuds/YourSexToyChild
Summary: 8 year old Angel (me) gets adopted by two famous, lewd, sexual, yandere creepypasta, killer dads of different personalities and ages. Both being teens, one is a proxy of 17 years old. The other is a smiley face psycho of 15 years old.





	Yandere Dad Toby x Adopted Child OC Daughter x Yandere Dad Jeff (Smut)

Chapter 1: Lustful, Yandere, New Dads

(Angel's POV)  
I was lost, hungry, hurt, cold, sick, thirsty, and afraid. I had ran away from my parents earlier this night, for them beating me because I'm half demon. I was now in a dark creepy forest with tall scary pine trees. Lightning would flash in the sky, being followed by loud roaring thunder, making me jump a little and whimper. It hasn't started raining yet, but the wind was blowing strong. As I limped down the dirt path, something caught my attention. I heard moaning sounds and a conversation of two male teens. I followed the sound to a clearing and saw two boys with their clothes on and having sex. One of them had goggles perched on his head. The other one was nearly white as a clown. He wore a hoody of the same color. The boy wearing those goggles was on his back, and looked to be about 17. The other boy was younger and on top. They both were kissing while having sex. I then saw them pull apart and the older one looked a me, imediately pushing his lover off of him. The younger male also looked at me. They both looked at each other, smirked, and stood up. I imediately try to hide but it was no use. The younger one grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. He tossed me on the ground.


End file.
